Comatose
by BlackBlood1872
Summary: Just a short story about how Sasuke goes to vist Naruto in the hospital. My only oneshot


_[Comatose__]_

Sasuke Uchiha had had no plans to go to Konoha, at least not yet. Without the plans he would have had securely in place, his recent actions seemed uncalled for according to his team mates. But news about a certain person from said village had reached Team Taka, taking the raven by surprise. Sasuke had never thought that _he_ could be taken down as easily as this report had said.

The thought wasn't that rash, if you took into consideration that the boy Sasuke was thinking about was Naruto, the-Kyuubi-Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki. I think you'd have the same thoughts as him. As for his actions after hearing the news, those were rash. He had ordered his team to drop what they were doing and follow him back to Konoha. At first they agreed until Karen asked why.

Uchiha stopped his advancement, swallowing nervously, "I have no reason," he started dryly, "I just thought I'd use the fact that Naruto was unconscious to bring him to the Akatsuki," the last part was quickly thought up and, above all else, a lie. He simply wanted to make sure that his long time best friend was okay. He had no intention what-so-ever of handing Uzumaki over to the Akatsuki.

And so they headed to Konoha, unaware of Sasuke's true intentions.

* * *

It took a little over three days to trek from the cave they had been hiding in to the village. When they arrived, Sasuke had ordered them to stay hidden in the forest until he came back. Suigetsu didn't see the fun in that, but was silenced by a glare sent by the raven.

It was night by the time they had even come to the gate, which worked out well for the Uchiha. He was a rouge ninja so by coming back to the village he fled from and planed to destroy, he was basically accepting his death with open arms. Naruto would never allow that, but seeing as he was unconscious and in a coma (as of the past few weeks, Sasuke remembered with a cringe,) the elders and Danzo could do whatever they wanted to the raven.

Jumping soundlessly over the roof tops as he made his way to the hospital, Sasuke tried to remember what had made him want to come back here. 'To see the dobe' was the only reason he could think of. But why had he wanted to see the boy so badly now of all times? Hadn't he spent the last three years _away_ from the blond? He shook his head quickly, clearing the thoughts away.

He was quick to find the hospital; he had been there many times. Sometimes it was because he was injured himself, or because Naruto had been a reckless moron once again. Either way, this place had been like a second home to him. Well, a home with the worst food, at least. He chuckled somewhat at the memories, standing just outside a third story window on the balcony.

The sight of the boy lying motionless on the bed sent a shiver up the Uchiha's spine. How many times had he seen Naruto on one of those beds and not reacted? Why was it that now that he saw him again, in the hospital like he was twelve, he was scared? Why was it that his heartbeat had sped up the moment he had seen the childish insecurity of someone who was asleep on the dobe's face?

Shaking his head once again -he was starting to get dizzy, but was it from this or his erratic heartbeat, he didn't know- he stepped forward, sliding open the window door that the staff had foolishly left unlocked. His breathing was oddly shaky, probably from his nervousness that seemed to come from nowhere. Gently, he closed the door, careful not to make even the slightest sound.

His breath caught in the back of his throat at the sight of the dobe. He looked so fragile, so breakable, just laying there, his head tilted ever so slightly to the side. Part of Sasuke was afraid to touch him, fearing that the little bit of contact would cause the blond to shatter and leave his world forever. The other part of him just wanted to wrap his arms around Naruto, to protect him from the harsh world that had caused this harm to him.

Pent up emotions got the better of him, a stray tear that he had kept locked away skimming his eye, "Damn dobe," he whispered, moving the cushioned chair so that he was able to sit next to the bed. His voice failed him, unable to utter anything more than those two words. He cursed himself for this. For what reason should this _dobe _be able to reduce the most hardened ninjas to sobbing masses? Sasuke knew the answer, or at least, the answer that he would use.

Because, who couldn't love this annoying, orange-clad ninja?

Letting his head rest on the blanket that was draped over the boy, he let his tears fall for all that he had lost over the years.

"Usuratonkachi…"

* * *

No one was that surprised by what they found the next morning. The nurse who came to check on her patient simply nodded her respect and left the two alone. She didn't call security like she would have normally done. Maybe she knew deep down that nothing bad would happen. Or maybe, she just had enough common sense to leave well enough alone.

The rouge ninja, Sasuke Uchiha, lay half on the hospital bed and half sitting on the chair near it. His hand was firmly clasped around that of the blonds, his head placed by the other boy's knee. Soft, gentle breaths and the regulated movement of his back ensured that he was asleep, unable to cause any harm to the blond even if he tried.

Beside him on the bed, Naruto was sitting up, stroking the ravens hair while he slept, a small smile on his lips.

"I knew you'd come back."

* * *

My first completed oneshot. Like holy crap. I know it's short. It has to be short, or else I'd continue it forever and ever until I die.  
EDIT: I made this before I even knew the song "Comatose" by Skillet even excisted. But it kinda fits, doesn't it? [Maybe I'm just too sleepy. I've been awake for 33 hours xD And I have school tomorrow. And I don't feel like going to sleep. Gwahahahahaha~ ]

**Review**, please? _Onegaishitmasu~?_


End file.
